Brothers
by Fan of U
Summary: "I'm really glad you're here " "What do you mean Sprx?" "Well it's not everyday that I get to hangout with my little brother!"
1. A Strange Dream

'How?No...the better question would be why?Why did I have that dream?!'

It was the middle of the night and Gibson was pacing back and forth in his awoken to a rather...strange he couldn't seem to fall asleep because of huffed in was so confused.

'Why would I dream of such a thing?Of all the things I could have dreamt of...it just had to be him?!Why?'He sighed angrily,yet somewhat sadly.'It felt so real...'

The dream started out in his lab where he was conducting experiments and such...until he heard a knock on the door,opened it,and saw it was Sprx,who asked if he could fix his game controller...this is where the dream began to get responded to Sprx saying he could ,and that's when Sprx decided to grab his wrist.

While grabbing his wrist,he turned around and pulled Gibson to his back."W-what are you doing Sprx?Put me down!I can walk just fine thank you!"Sprx just laughed,"I'm just giving you a piggyback ride that's all!"

Sprx ran to the main room,much to Gibson's dislike,and put him down near the controller."Would you care to explain to me why you did tha-"He was cut off by Sprx."Come on Gibby fix the controller so we can play some video games together!"Gibson didn't know what was more calling him "Gibby"...or the fact he wanted to play video games...together!

"Did you just call me Gibby?"

Sprx laughed again and petted Gibson's head,"Of course!So can you fix the controller?"

Gibson looked at the controller on the ground and picked it up, examined it, and quickly fixed the problem. Sprx patted his back."Good job Gibby!Now lets play something."He grabbed Gibson's wrist again and guided him to sit on the Sprx was busy choosing video games,Gibson was thinking.

'What is going on here?Sprx is acting strange,this is just not normal...it has to be a dream!'

His theory was confirmed when Sprx put in the video game and smiled at put his hand on Gibson's shoulder."I'm really glad you're here Gibson."This made Gibson confused."What do you mean Sprx?"

"Well it's not everyday that I get to hangout with my little brother!"He said excitingly.

That's what snapped him back into sighed,'Might as well try to get some sleep tonight.'He went to bed and held the blanket closed his eyes and awaited slumber to overcome he did,however,one last thought came into mind,'Maybe Antauri will know the meaning of this dream...'


	2. What's the Problem?

To BluePhantom99:Thanks! :)

* * *

"Antauri please!I don't see whats so amusing about my predicament."

Gibson told Antauri about the dream he had as soon as they were done with he finished,Antauri simply smiled."Antauri?",He didn't ,he chuckled and shook his head at Gibson."I do not see what the predicament is my friend."

"You must know Antauri."

"I am sorry Gibson,but what you believe to be the problem may be a solution."

"Seriously,I can't tell which is more spiritual talk, or Brainstrain's nerd talk.",Said Sprx casually walking to the two monkeys."By the way,Nova,Chiro,and Otto need your help in the training room , about new techniques or something like that."

"Very well Sprx."He looked at Gibson with a knowing smiling."I'll leave you to your...predicament."He chuckled went to the training room,leaving Gibson with Sprx.

"What was that about?What were you two talking about anyway?"Sprx asked curiously.

Gibson grew nervous.'What did Antauri mean solution?How can Sprx be a solution?'He noticed Sprx was still waiting for an answer.'I can't tell can I?'

Sprx cleared his throat,"Well,Gibson,I'm waiting."

Gibson blushed slightly in embarrassment.'Im acting like a complete fool!'He tried to look at Sprx in the eyes,but found himself looking at the floor and everywhere else."Um,uh w-well,y-you see-"

"Hey."Gibson looked at Sprx,surprised how serious yet soft his voice was giving him a stern a step forward ,he placed a firm hand on Gibson's shoulder."Are you alright Gibson?"

"Uh-uh..."He was didn't know what to actually looked concerned about knew Sprx cared about each and everyone of them,but...this felt almost felt like...déjà vu...

It finally dawned on him.'The dream!He-he's placing his hand on my shoulder just like he did in the dream!Is...Is he going to tell me-?He shook his head vigorously,'Don't be ridiculous!I can't believe I even thought that...he would never...'

"Gibson!Seriously whats wrong?"He put his free hand on Gibson's other shoulder and shook him slightly."Are you sick or look a little red."

Gibson blushed couldn't tell if it was because of the embarrassment or Sprx's concern that made his face grow more red."N-no I'm not is wrong just th-that...I-I..."

"Your talking funny that what you were talking about with Antauri?"

"W-what?!No!Listen Sprx I-I am not sick."

"Then whats the problem?"Sprx started to get angry."It has to be pretty bad if it's making you act so weird!"He gripped Gibson's shoulders a bit harder."If you told Antauri I don't see why you can't tell-"

"Your the problem!"


	3. Comfort and Confusion

Silence...

To say he was shocked would've been an couldn't believe what he just looked at was just as shocked as he was."S-Sprx-"

"What...?"His voice was almost a whisper.

Guilt was starting to plague Gibson,"I...I didn't mean..."He curled his hands into fists,"Y-your not..."He began to shake and looked down,shutting his eyes tightly.'Why do I feel so guilty?Why is this bothering me so much?!Why-'

His thoughts were interrupted when Sprx suddenly pulled him into a hug and his eyes snapped open,he didn't know what to held him firmly in the hands softly rubbed Gibson's back in a comforting manner.

He spoke softly."Look...I know you and I don't get along that much...but,"He pulled back a little to look at Gibson in the eyes."I didn't know that-"

"No!",Gibson said loudly,surprised at his own voice."I didn't mean for it to sound like that Sprx.I-I..."He pulled in Sprx and buried his head on his was taken aback."I had a nightmare."He lied.

"A...nightmare?"

"Y-yes,a nightmare."

"Was it really that bad?"

'No,it wasn't.' "Indeed."

There was silence for a of them saying anything,until"You,uh..."Gibson looked at was looking down at his feet awkwardly,the back at Gibson."You wanna talk about it."

Gibson was surprised."Really?"

Sprx nodded."Yeah,but uh,if it's too personal or anything,"He chuckled a bit,"you know I'm not good with that kind of wonder you talked to Antauri about it."He crossed his arms."So...the nightmare..."

"Um,well...uh...",He realized he couldn't think of for him,however,"Hey Sprx,Gibson,why aren't you two in the training...room?"Gibson looked behind Sprx while Sprx turned his head to the was with the rest of the team.

They looked at each other,no one saying a decided to say something after awhile."...Are you two hugging?"He asked others were curious as well.

Gibson's and Sprx's eyes looked at each other and realized they were,in fact,still ,the two kept a distance between about the situation,they 's being more noticeable,Sprx...not so much.

"We were not hugging!"They said in ,they looked at each other."Stop repeating what I'm saying!"They glared."Seriously,stop it!"

"Why don't you both just stop it!"Nova two monkeys listened and muttering,"Sorry Nova." "My apologies Nova."She smiled triumphantly.

"So what is going on here?"Chiro finally asked.

"Yeah why weren't you two at the training room with us?"Nova asked again.

"Antauri said you two would come but you guys never did!"Otto exclaimed.

Antauri shook his head and chuckled in amusement,"Still haven't figured out the solution yet Gibson?"

Everyone looked at Antauri."Solution?",Otto eyes were on Gibson now.

Gibson started to get nervous.'Why is this happening to me?Honestly Antauri,what did I ever do to you?!Why did you have to open your mouth?'He gulped.

Sprx saw Gibson struggling to answer and decided to step in,"Yeah,solution!"

"Huh?"Everyone said,except was curious where this was was now the center of attention.

'What is he up to?'Gibson thought.


	4. Cuddling Experiment

To Doomsday BeamXD:Thanks for favoriting this story and following :D

* * *

After Gibson sighed he noticed Sprx looking at him. He felt a little uncomfortable."Why are you looking at me like that?"Sprx didn't respond for a few seconds."Why did you look at them like that?"

Gibson realized what he was talking about.'Oh no...' Antauri decided at that point to leave."If any of you need me I'll be in my room meditating."He left Sprx's side and exited the room.

Gibson kept didn't know how to explain why he did that."Sprx...I..."He needed to think of something fast!"The reason I looked at them like that was...because of the nightmare."

This made Sprx confused."Huh?"

"I began to imagine the nightmare nightmare consisted of me and you knocked on my door and asked if I could fix something for you.I...told you I was too busy and you..."He paused,starting to feel guilty.'I don't think I've ever lied this much in my whole life!'

Sprx looked serious and asked,"I did what Gibson?"

Taking a deep breath,"You attacked me strangled me and used your magnets to electrocute my entire body."He tried to look as sad and frightened as possible."You said I was worthless and-"

"Shut up!"Gibson jumped from the sudden looked at Sprx with wide eyes."E-excuse me?"

Sprx quickly went up to Gibson and gripped his shoulders tightly."I can't believe you would even think I would ever do or say that to you!Sure we get into arguments and stuff,and yeah I'll prank ya every now and then,but that's as far as I'll go!Got it Brainstrain!"Gibson was speechless.

Sprx calmed himself down and sighed,"So...what did Antauri say about this?"

Gibson almost didn't catch the question.'Wow,'he thought.

"He said what I believe to be the problem may be a solution."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no clue."

Sprx gasped mockingly,"Brainstrain doesn't know something?!"He said teasingly.

Gibson smirked,"No I don't Sparky do you?"

He smirked back,"Maybe."

This caught Gibson's attention,"You do?"

"Hah!Nah,I'm just messing with ya."

"Oh."He frowned.

"Hey you said I strangled you in the nightmare right?Is that why you turned so red?"

"Y-yes,that's exactly why Sprx."He said a little too also remembered something,"Sprx what did Nova and Otto say while I was imagining?"

"Huh?...Oh!",He remembered,"Nova said your the best scientist ever and Otto said your the best pilot."

"Oh...that's what I thought they said."A thought just occurred to him,"Oh Sprx,I almost forgot to thank you."

"For what?"

"For making that excuse to the others."

"Well they wouldn't have believed me if you hadn't join in,didn't know you had it in ya Gibson."He laughed."I got your back,you know that right?"

He felt...really happy all of a sudden.

"I do now."


	5. You Know That Right?

To Doomsday BeamXD:Thanks for favoriting this story and following :D

* * *

After Gibson sighed he noticed Sprx looking at him. He felt a little uncomfortable."Why are you looking at me like that?"Sprx didn't respond for a few seconds."Why did you look at them like that?"

Gibson realized what he was talking about.'Oh no...' Antauri decided at that point to leave."If any of you need me I'll be in my room meditating."He left Sprx's side and exited the room.

Gibson kept didn't know how to explain why he did that."Sprx...I..."He needed to think of something fast!"The reason I looked at them like that was...because of the nightmare."

This made Sprx confused."Huh?"

"I began to imagine the nightmare nightmare consisted of me and you knocked on my door and asked if I could fix something for you.I...told you I was too busy and you..."He paused,starting to feel guilty.'I don't think I've ever lied this much in my whole life!'

Sprx looked serious and asked,"I did what Gibson?"

Taking a deep breath,"You attacked me strangled me and used your magnets to electrocute my entire body."He tried to look as sad and frightened as possible."You said I was worthless and-"

"Shut up!"Gibson jumped from the sudden looked at Sprx with wide eyes."E-excuse me?"

Sprx quickly went up to Gibson and gripped his shoulders tightly."I can't believe you would even think I would ever do or say that to you!Sure we get into arguments and stuff,and yeah I'll prank ya every now and then,but that's as far as I'll go!Got it Brainstrain!"Gibson was speechless.

Sprx calmed himself down and sighed,"So...what did Antauri say about this?"

Gibson almost didn't catch the question.'Wow,'he thought.

"He said what I believe to be the problem may be a solution."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no clue."

Sprx gasped mockingly,"Brainstrain doesn't know something?!"He said teasingly.

Gibson smirked,"No I don't Sparky do you?"

He smirked back,"Maybe."

This caught Gibson's attention,"You do?"

"Hah!Nah,I'm just messing with ya."

"Oh."He frowned.

"Hey you said I strangled you in the nightmare right?Is that why you turned so red?"

"Y-yes,that's exactly why Sprx."He said a little too also remembered something,"Sprx what did Nova and Otto say while I was imagining?"

"Huh?...Oh!",He remembered,"Nova said your the best scientist ever and Otto said your the best pilot."

"Oh...that's what I thought they said."A thought just occurred to him,"Oh Sprx,I almost forgot to thank you."

"For what?"

"For making that excuse to the others."

"Well they wouldn't have believed me if you hadn't join in,didn't know you had it in ya Gibson."He laughed."I got your back,you know that right?"

He felt...really happy all of a sudden.

"I do now."


	6. Face it Hal

To BlueDiamondJJ:Thanks for following!

The rest of the day was pretty normal. There were no threats in the galaxy. Not even skeleton king to release chaos. Everyone was doing there usual routine. Except for one blue monkey in particular...

'I got your back,you know that right?'He smiled,remembering what Sprx said hours did hearing that make him feel so...happy?He shook his head.'Focus Gibson!Your working with dangerous chemicals that will most likely explode if not carefully handled with.'

No matter how many times he shook or convinced himself to stay focus,he just couldn' couldn't stop thinking about couldn't stop couldn't shake the warm feeling he was sighed.

"Maybe a short nap will get my head sorted out."He went to his bed and tried to fall asleep...tried anyway."I'm definitely not going to get any of my experiments done anytime completely over reacting about was just...being friendly is all.A good friend at more."

'Are you sure?'His conscience said.

"Of course I'm sure!"

'Then why are you so it was nothing more you wouldn't be so happy.'

"I'm happy because...well..."

'You don't even have an it Hal,you think of Sprx more than just a good think of him as a big brother.'

"No I don't!"

'Your starting to.'

Why am I even talking to you?Your just my conscience!"

'Don't change the subject Hal.'

"It's Thanks Gibson!"

'Any who,why deny it?'

"I'm not...It's just...It would never happen."

'What would never happen?'

"You know perfectly well,me and Sprx becoming brothers."

'So you do want him to be your big brother.'

"I've had enough of this."

'You want to be his little brother.'

"This conversation is over."

'Is it?'And with that,Gibson closed his eyes and fell asleep.

...

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

Grumbling,he rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them."Where am I?"

"Your here with me Gibby!"

His eyes looked at his surroundings and realized he was still in his bed. Sprx was standing right by his bed was smiling happily.'Is this another dream?'

Sprx raised his hand and rubbed Gibson's head."Looks like my Gibby is still sleepy huh?"

'Yep,definitely a dream.'He wondered how this dream would stopped rubbing his head and placed it on his blush,even more so when Sprx rubbed his cheek caring chuckled.

"W-whats so funny?"

Sprx looked at him grinning."Nothing.I was just thinking how cute you look when your tired."

Gibson's tried to speak but the words got caught up in his mouth. Sprx moved his head a little closer to him."My cute little brother."He moved his head closer and the closer he got the more Gibson blushed. Their foreheads touched.

"S-Sprx..."He said almost in a whisper.


	7. Good Dream

"Gibson?"

"Sprx..."

"Gibson...Gibson wake up!"

"Huh?"

Opening his eyes,he saw Sprx who was trying to wake him up by shaking him. He realized he wasn't dreaming anymore."Ah!"Startled,he fell from his bed and closed his eyes for the impact.'What does he want?Why is he here?!Wait...aren't I supposed to feel pain right about now?'

He opened his eyes again and noticed he wasn't on the floor. He was in Sprx's arms."S-Sprx?"

"Are you alright Gibson?"

Blushing slightly,he said,"Yes...I'm quite alright but...what are you doing here?"

"Antauri told me to get you. He says its time to do our daily night patrol of Shuggazoom."

"Oh. Well I guess I should get ready then."He tried to get out of Sprx's arms so he could properly stand up and get ready for patrol. He couldn't. Sprx held Gibson tighter and closer to him. His face looked serious,yet concerned.

"Were you having another nightmare?"

Gibson panicked.'He heard me!He...oh no. What do I tell him? I can't lie to him again,but I can't tell him the truth either...or can I?'He felt guilty for lying to him about the dream. He didn't want to feel guilty again.

"N-no not necessar-"

"Did I hurt you again?"

"No!"He practically shouted. Sprx was surprised how loud he was."You...you didn't hurt me Sprx..."

"Then what did I do this time?"

Gibson got nervous.'Here goes nothing.'

"Well...it wasn't a was a were...um-"

"If you can't tell me Gibson,do it."

"What?"

"You know,act it out. Write it down or something I don't know..."

Gibson stared at Sprx for a few seconds. He blushed as he thought what he was going to do.'I can't believe I'm going to do this...'He put his arms around Sprx's. He moved his head closer."You..."

Sprx looked at Gibson in confusion. Their foreheads touched."You did this."Sprx was more confused also made him blush but it was very hard to tell.

"I...head butted you?"

"No,you just did this and...this as well."He rubbed Sprx's cheek just like he did in his dream."W-why?"

"Because...you-"

"Hey!"

The two monkey's both jumped and screamed. They looked at the door where the shout came from. It was Nova. They were both relieved. If the door was open...oh the humility!

"Are you two coming to patrol with us or not?"

"Yeah,yeah we're coming!"Sprx shouted helped Gibson up."Well,I'm gonna let you get ready."Gibson watched him walking towards the door,opened it,and stopped."So Gibson..."He turned his head."It was a good dream then?"

Gibson blushed more. He thought about it. A small smile appeared on his face. He couldn't deny it...just like his conscience told him."Yes,yes it was."

Sprx returned the smile."Good."


	8. Sprx Logic

To Someone and Crazy cat girl:Thanks for the help and advice. It's much appreciated. :)

* * *

"Do you think we'll find any formless tonight?"

"Hard to say,but it is a possibility."

Sprx sighed."That possibility better be here soon. I'm bored."He looked at Gibson who gave him a look."Aw come on. Even you've got to admit Brainstrain,its been pretty boring lately without a little bit of action."

Gibson thought about it."I would disagree..."

"What do you-"Sprx paused. He saw Gibson looking away from him. He realized what he was talking about."Oh."Gibson still didn't look at him.

"I wouldn't really call that action."He smirked and chuckled a bit."More like a drama."

Gibson was surprised by Sprx's statement."Wait...you don't seem to mind what is happening."

"That's because I don't!"He grinned.

Gibson couldn't believe this."S-so your ok with whats happening between us?!"

Sprx looked puzzled, and shrugged."I don't know whats happening between you and me, but I don't mind. I just go with the flow you know."

"Don't you think its...strange?"

Sprx looked up at the stars thinking."Yeah I guess. Like I said though, go with the flow."

"Hm, and how does one exactly go with the flow Sprx?"

Sprx looked at him. He hesitated at first, but eventually walked towards Gibson."Like this."He reached out his hand and rubbed his cheek. Placing his forehead against his, he watched Gibson turn slowly red.

"I don't know whats happening between us, but I don't think its a bad thing. Were actually getting along. I mean don't get me wrong,we do get along. Just not this long though. I think this is a good thing, just like that dream."

Gibson was speechless."The dream...you don't think..."

"It was a good dream. Still think it was weird but in a good way."An idea just popped into Sprx's head."Hey I think I know what your dream means!"He grinned happily.

"Y-you do?!"

Sprx nodded."Yeah. I think it means we're becoming good friends Gibson."

Something inside him broke and he suddenly felt hurt."What?" Gibson stared.

"Think about it. You had that good dream because we started to get on each others good side. The nightmare could have been a warning what would happen if we didn't."He smirked."Problem solved."

'He's so clueless...if I didn't know the meaning myself I would've actually think that was somewhat logical..."

He managed to smile towards Sprx."Sparky thinking logical?"He teased.

"Hey!"He smirked back."I can be just as smart as you Brainstrain."

"I doubt that completely."

"Oh yeah?"Sprx quickly lets go of Gibson and runs towards the Super Robot."Lets see if your smart enough to make it back first!"

Gibson noticed how cold the night really was.'He was so warm...'He shook his head and ran trying to catch up with Sprx."What does intelligence have anything to do with this?"

Sprx just laughed all the way, while Gibson shook his head some more.


	9. Almost

To DigiDespairheart:Thanks for favoriting!

* * *

"Hey you notice anything...different?"Chiro asked.

"Yeah, something is definitely going on here."Nova said.

"Hey what are you two talking about?"Otto asked curiously when he approached them.

"I believe they are talking about Sprx and Gibson."Antauri came in and joined in on the conversation.

The four were in the main room, watching the two monkey's play a video game. Well Sprx was playing anyway. Gibson was sitting next to him commenting on the game. "Aha! Take that!"Sprx screamed out victoriously and pumped his fist into the air.

"Honestly, I see no point in this game."Gibson shook his head, amused at how happy Sprx got whenever he won a boss battle. 'He can be such a child at times. Can't believe I'm supposed to be the little brother. Why do I think of him as an older brother again?'

"And I see no point in your comments."Sprx teased.

They both glanced and smirked at each other."Touché"Gibson responded.

"The only touché here is gonna be yours being kicked by my character. Come on at least try!"Sprx handed him a controller, but Gibson refused.

"Video games aren't my style."

"You have style?"

Gibson quickly grabbed the controller from Sprx's hand."Fine! I'll play your pointless game. Don't expect me to enjoy it though, Sparky."

"Oh don't worry Brainstrain. I have very low expectations for a killjoy like you."

"Oh really?"Gibson challenged.

"Yeah really!"Just like that, the two began to play the game.

Antauri smiled at the two. He looked at his other team mates and chuckled at their reactions. Chiro's eyes were wide with astonishment. Nova's jaw dropped, not believing what she just saw. Otto was surprised, but mostly confused.

Otto decided to speak after a few minutes of silent watching."They've been getting along like that for two weeks now."

"Yeah."Nova finally said."They didn't even fight once either. It's so...wierd."

"Should we be worried Antauri?"

He shook his head at Chiro's question."I don't think that's necessary Chiro. They are just simply putting their differences aside."

"That is theoretically impossible! How can your character possibly-"

"Anything can happen in video games Gibson. There's no logic!"

"Well that explains how you can play it Sprx."

"Almost."Antauri said.


	10. Say It

As a month went by, Sprx and Gibson got along more and hung out more often. Everyone, except Antauri, were kind of freaked out by this. Eventually though, they got used to it and teased them about it whenever they got the chance. This annoyed the two, but they just let it slide. Speaking of the two...

"Sprx be careful! That chemical is highly explosive!"

"Then why in Shugazoom did you give me this?!"

"You said you wanted to help..."

"Yeah I said I wanted to help, not to die!"

Gibson rolled his eyes."A minor explosion will not kill you Sprx. Do you know how many times I've mixed up the wrong chemicals and it exploded?"

"Then why are you telling me to be so careful if-"

"I just don't want you to get hurt Sprx."He said quickly.

Sprx looked at Gibson, who stopped writing down formulas on his notepad. Sprx was slightly taken aback at how he said it. He sounded...scared.'What's up with him?'He went over to Gibson and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey...I can't get hurt that easily you know. Besides, you can fix me up good as new anyway. Right Doc?"He smiled at him, but realized Gibson wasn't smiling back. He frowned.

"What if I can't?"He said softly and looked down.

Sprx took a moment to respond."Well, then Otto can fix me. He is good at mechanics and stuff."

"But what if he can't-"

"Alright, stop with these what if's Gibson. Look, I'm here now and I'm totally fine. If I was hurt I know I can count on you."

"And Otto?"He made a small smile.

"Otto too."He smiled back at him.

Despite smiling, he still felt a little scared.'I can't lose him. If he ever gets hurt and I can't do anything about it, he'll never know. I'v got to tell him. He has to know. It's been an entire month and he still doesn't know that I...'

"Sprx."He said almost quietly.

"Hm? Yeah Gibson."

He felt nervous, but managed to summon up all his courage to ask."We're friends right?"He began.

Sprx was surprised by that question."Of course we are. What kind of question is that?"

"Good friends?"

'Where is he going with this?' "The best!"

"So...is there any possible chance that...you may think of me more than just your best friend?"

"W-well, uh..."He choked on his words."W-why do you ask?"

"Please Sprx...it's hard for me to say it."

"...Say what Gibson?"

He gulped.'This is it.'He looked at Sprx and hugged him. Sprx, didn't hesitate to hug him back. Gibson opened his mouth, but before he could say anything...


	11. Special

Boom!

The explosion knocked the two monkeys off their feet. They both hit the wall hard and landed on the floor. It took them a few minutes to come to. Sprx got up and waved into the air, there was a bit of smoke. He went up to the door and opened it to let it all out.

*Cough Cough*

"Gibson?"He went back in the lab and saw Gibson coughing. He was struggling to get up."Gibson!"He said rather loudly.

He helped him up and patted his back. It calmed his coughing just a bit."Gibson are you alright?"He asked worriedly. He got a few coughs as a response.

"I'm *cough* fine Sprx."

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure. Just a little *cough* is all."

After clearing his throat, he looked over where the explosion started."Sprx...did you mix up the chemicals?"

"What! No, you told me not to!"

"Then how did...ah!"He screamed all of a sudden.

The scream made Sprx jump a little."Geez Gibson, give a monkey a heart attack why don't ya!"Gibson raised his arm and pointed at something behind Sprx."That! That thing caused all this!"

Sprx looked behind him and saw a butterfly coming towards him. It landed on his shoulders."This?"He almost laughed."How can a little butterfly-"

"Look at its wings! It's slightly covered in the chemicals! It must've knocked down the test tubes with the chemicals."

"I thought you said the chemicals were dangerous?"

"It is, but only if mixed with others. It's completely harmless on contact with living things."

"I'm surprised it made it through the explosion..."An idea popped into his head."Oh Gibson."He said sweetly and came closer to him.

Gibson panicked."Don't come any closer Sprx...not with that insect!"

"Oh come on, it's just a butterfly."

"I despise insects Sprx."

"Well it's time for you to stop despising and start liking."He placed his hand in front of the butterfly, which it jumped on to, and started to come even closer to Gibson. Gibson was slowly backing up from Sprx. He was terrified."Sprx stop it this instant!"

"Fine...only on one condition."

"What?"He asked nervously.

"Tell me what you were going to say before."

Gibson stared at him with wide eyes.'That's right...I wasn't able to tell him because of that explosion.'He glared at the butterfly still in Sprx's hand.'No. I wasn't able to tell him because of that insect!'He wanted to squash it so much, but knew he couldn't actually do it.

He looked down, trying to find the words."I-I was going to say t-that I...your...really special to me Sprx."He didn't look up to see his reaction.'Really? I still can't say it?!'

He was gently pulled into a hug all of a sudden. He looked up at Sprx, he was smiling."See? Was that so hard to say?"He chuckled.

Gibson blinked and blushed."Uh...y-yes?"

Sprx shook his head."I can't believe you were so nervous to tell me that. You don't think I think your special to me?"

Gibson blushed a bit harder."R-really?"


	12. A Dream Come True

"Of course!"Sprx grinned.

Gibson felt something in his chest when he heard that. His heart was pounding for joy. He felt so...happy. Never feeling this happy before, he didn't know how to react. He couldn't even think.

Until a certain insect flew its way on his nose.

The butterfly snapped him back to reality, but didn't startle him like he thought. He looked at butterfly, who looked right back at him. For some reason, he didn't feel scared. Not anymore. No fear, no anger, not even disgust towards the little insect.

Sprx laughed."Hey, it's on your nose and your not freaking out! Does that me you like it?"

He continued to just look at the butterfly, before a small smile appeared on his face."As a matter of fact, I believe I do."

"So the next time me and Otto bring some-"

"If you so much as to bring any type of insect in the Super Robot or in my lab, I'm going to..."

"Ok, ok! I was just kidding."Sprx thought for a moment."What if it was a bunch of butterflies?"

"What am I going to do with a bunch of butterflies?"

"I don't know...maybe Otto will know."

"With that imagination of his, I'm sure he'll think of something."Sprx laughed at that. After a few seconds, Gibson starting to laugh too. They thought of all the possibilities what Otto could do with a bunch of butterflies. As soon as they were done laughing, Sprx picked up the butterfly with his finger and held it in front of Gibson.

"Try holding it with your finger."Gibson did so and the butterfly flew there. His smile became a grin, smiling brightly at Sprx. He smiled back.

"You know...I'm really glad you admitted it first. I'm not good saying things like that..."

"I've noticed. I was afraid, though, you weren't going to say-"

"Your the best little brother ever."Sprx interrupted him. Gibson blushed and nodded."Well...I said it. Your turn."

Gibson took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly. Opening them, he let go of the butterfly, who flew out of the lab, and hugged Sprx."Your...the best big brother ever!"Sprx returned the hug and kissed Gibson's forehead.

Gibson blushed harder, but kissed him back on the forehead. He was so happy that this was finally happening. That this was all real. It wasn't a dream. It was, however, a dream come true.


End file.
